Forever (and always)
by LathanEL
Summary: jungkook's note " segalanya terasa benar. meski aku tahu, ini tidak. namun aku juga memiliki hati. apa yang juga ingin ku benarkan, adalah perasaanku. aku berhak merasakan kebahagiaan, aku berhak mencinta, dicintai— meski kau memandang apa yang kurasakan ini sebagai hal yang berada dalam balutan keegoisan. "


_Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam selamanya_

 _Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, dan menjadi terakhir, tak akan lagi kita dapati._

※※※※※

"Senang? Semua persiapan sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu hari besarnya.. kau, berdebar, Taehyung?"

Sore dan rintikan hujan sangat serasi dengan aroma kopi. Sejuk yang disertai teduh tatapanmu. Senada dengan kelam pada kopi.

Senyum yang melengkung pada wajahmu adalah bonus. Bahkan tanpa polesan manis itu, kau sudah sangat sempurna dimataku.

"Hmm.. gugup, aku bahkan merasa gemetar setiap waktu kkk"

Lalu kekehan lembut yang tentu saja tak boleh terlewat kusebutkan.

Balasan darimu begitu menunjukan sirat kebahagiaanmu. Aku senang. Sebuah hari yang sangat dinanti. Sebuah upacara untuk mengikat untaian janji, sehidup semati olehmu—

"Kau, kapan akan menyusulku, Jungkook-ah?"

Namun bukan bersamaku.

※※※※※

"Kook, apa menurutmu yang paling menarik dilakukan sebelum hari pernikahanku? Kau tahu, pasti usai menikah nanti aku sudah tidak akan bisa se bebas hari ini"

Kerutan di keningku terpahat. Bukan heran pada pertanyaanmu, namun lebih heran pada alasan mengapa kau berniat melakukan hal hal semacam itu sebelum melepas masa lajangmu. Melihatku hanya diam, justru membuatmu semakin merangsek dengan rasa penasaran membumbung penuh. Mengira dengungan yang berasal dariku adalah upaya menggali sebuah ide.

"Hmm.. pesta bujang?"

Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Sejauh yang aku ketahui, mereka yang melepas masa lajang akan melakukan perayaan semacam itu dengan teman temannya. Sebagai acara main untuk yang terakhir sebelum memiliki batas. Namun sepertinya sebuah ide yang kurang memuaskanmu. Begitu jelas kudengar decakan dan dengusan kecewa darimu.

"Itu sudah terlalu mainstream. Aku ingin mencoba hal lain yang belum pernah dicoba siapapun"

Dahiku menggurat makin dalam. Kemauan Taehyung selalu diluar perkiraan orang awam. Lalu kali ini apa yang ia inginkan sebagai suatu hal yang tidak akan dia sebut sebagai mainstream?

"Hmm.. bagaimana jika, kencan?"

Aku tidak tahu darimana ide itu datang dan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Ya, mulutku yang melontarkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Ku kira aku sama bahkan lebih dari ketidak masuk akalan milik Taehyung.

"Kencan? Kencan yang bagaimana?"

Tanpa disangka, pancaran manik sewarna kopi miliknya mengunci tepat padaku. Sebuah antusiasme luar biasa. Jika situasi kami bukan seperti ini, aku sudah mengartikan tatapannya sebagai hal lain. Aku menginginkan sorot mata itu untukku. Seperti sebuah dambaan, begitu memuja. Kemudian mengelana pikiranku. Merasa bahwa siapapun yang kau tatap dengan rasa semacam itu, dia sangatlah diberkati.

"Berkencan.. seperti, kencan satu malam. M-maksudku, bukan kencan yang.. anu— seperti itu"

Tatapanku jatuh. Menyerah dan memutus kontak dari sang teduh. Melarikan diri pada rintikan air diluaran sana, nampak malu malu mengguyur bumi. Dan lalu lalang yang begitu mantap mengarungi sore tanpa apapun memayungi.

Menjelaskan hal ini pada Taehyung, rasanya membuat wajahku memanas. Bahkan meski yang kumaksudkan bukanlah hal hal menjurus pada kencan satu malam seperti kebanyakan, aku tetap salah tingkah. Kira kira apakah si idiot di hadapanku ini akan paham?

Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat pada pipi, aku berlagak menyesap kopi pada cangkirku yang semenjak tadi ternyata belum ku sentuh. Nyaris dingin.

"Jadi.."

Sosok dihadapanku mulai bersuara. Setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya nampak terdiam, seolah mencerna ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Aku, pergi berkencan? Maksudmu, mencari teman kencan? Melakukan flirting? Berkencan dengan orang lain selain Jimin?"

Dan aku tercekat. Tepat seperti apa yang ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Maksud dari ucapanku. Tak mengira jika Taehyung akan paham.

"Ya, seperti itu. Tapi jangan berlebihan, tetap pakai batasan. Kau bisa menyakiti Jimin.."

"Tapi dengan siapa?"

Selanjutnya dari pertanyaanmu, membuat jiwa dalam diriku memekik. Dan begitu kuat aku menahan diriku untuk tak berteriak lantang tepat di depan wajahmu—

 _"Aku. Denganku! Taehyung!"_

Namun hanya dehaman yang kulayangkan sebagai jawaban. Mencoba menjadi si polos dengan memberikan gelengan tak tahu.

"Bagaimana jika denganmu, kook? Aku kira, Jimin tak akan curiga atau cemburu. Setidaknya dia tahu seperti apa hubungan kita.."

Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa. Sengaja atau tidak, ide itu datang dariku. Dan tak bisa ku pungkiri di dalam sudut hatiku yang tak terjamah, ada keinginan ini, Taehyung. Aku mendambakan hal seperti ini semenjak dulu. Menginginkan melewati sebuah hari manis bersamamu.

"Kau yakin, denganku?"

Setidaknya perlu untuk kupastikan sekali lagi. Apakah ini hanya sebuah bualan saat Taehyung mengusulkan atau memang pemuda itu ingin mencobanya. Maka saat ia mengangguk begitu mantap, aku mengiyakan. Dengan senyuman riang yang ku tahan.

Aku ingin merasakannya. Sekali saja denganmu. Setidaknya untuk pertama kalinya bahkan untuk yang terakhir pula. Biarkan aku merasakannya.

※※※※※


End file.
